The present invention relates to a loop transfer game device with a loop transferred from one pin to the other pin while remaining looped around one of the pins.
There has been known a similar game device such as a puzzle ring. The puzzle ring is provided having at least two or more links connected together in intricate arrangement for allowing the player to puzzle out to separate the links from each other.
The puzzle ring is arranged for separation of the intricately connected links from each other through unlocking movements and thus, to allow each player to play in both his hands using his fingers but not body. It is however disadvantageous that as the game is rather oriented towards so-called brain training, each player can hardly cooperate through physical action and share the pleasure of amusement with other players. It is possible that the puzzle ring becomes useless when one or more of its separated links are inadvertently lost and thus, will be improper for use as a public instrument or installation.